


Welcome To Our New Forever

by phansuniteinluv



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forever Home, Gay, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phansuniteinluv/pseuds/phansuniteinluv
Summary: After years of living together, it's finally time.  They'd been waiting for this for years and it's finally happened.  A new forever.  They finally had their forever home and the rest of their lives ahead of them.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Welcome To Our New Forever

After hours of work, Phil finally dropped the final box into the living room. He huffed and rubbed his face, exhaustion clear from moving so many boxes in the past few days. The added furniture that he and Dan had to move only made it worse. But finally, it was finished. All that was left to be done was to unpack everything. But that could wait for another day. Right now, all Phil wanted was to be with his boyfriend.

“Daaaaan!”

Phil called from inside their bedroom. Dan had been in the office, trying to set things up for future filming.

“What?”

He hollered back, waiting for a reply.

“Can’t that wait until tomorrow? I’m tired! Besides I ordered pizza and I want to watch TV.”

Phil heard a bit of rustling before Dan walked in through their bedroom door, a smile adorning his face.

“Hi.”

Phil smiled as the younger boy crawled into bed next to him and snuggled close, lightly resting his head on Phil’s chest.

“Hi.”

The looked at each other longingly, wanting nothing more than to stay snuggled up next to each other forever.

“So… about that pizza?”

Phil chuckled a bit at the sudden change in subject.

“Ya, it’s ordered. I got some dessert as well.”

Dan smiled widely and pecked Phil on the lips. He was so in love with this man. There was no possible way to explain it. Every time they were together, he felt a spark of life. Phil brought actual _life_ to Dan.

“Dan?”

He startled, not realizing Phil was trying to speak to him, but immediately brought his attention back to the man beside him.

“Ya? Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I just asked if you wanted to watch something on TV.”

Dan looked back and forth from the TV across from their bed and Phil sitting directly next to him, knowing exactly what it was that he wanted. He tried his best not to make it obvious though, as it seemed Phil was wanting to watch TV. 

His wandering eyes must’ve betrayed him though as Phil chuckled and moved his hand up to his face, cupping it gingerly and then connecting his lips to Dan’s. As soon as their lips connected, heat spread through Dan’s face and he moved closer to Phil, hoping to feel more of his touch.

He threw his leg over Phil, now straddling him and gaining much easier access to his lips. Dan smiled into the kiss, parting his own lips and allowing Phil’s tongue to explore his mouth. 

All of this was the kind of familiar comfort Dan loved. Intense make out sessions that didn’t lead to anything more. It was wonderful, even when it led to more. That was even better. Though this wouldn’t lead to anything. Not tonight anyway.

“We did it.”

Dan breathed deeply, resting his forehead on Phil’s and fiddling with his hands which were now comfortably thrown around his boyfriend’s neck.

“Did what?”

Dan let out a short laugh, eyes lighting up.

“We did this-”

He gestured around the room.

“We’ve accomplished so much. We have a huge fan base with loving fans. We’ve _saved people’s lives,_ Phil. We’ve made a beautiful community and I’m extremely proud.”

He gave Phil one more short kiss before getting off of him and sitting by his side, leaning his head on Phil’s shoulder.

“Ya. We really have done some pretty amazing stuff. And I couldn’t have done it without you. I love you, Dan.”

“I love you too, Phil. And I probably wouldn’t even be alive without you.”

Phil chuckled, though he felt a small ache in his heart, knowing how badly Dan was hurt by the people in his early life.

“Ok, please don’t go and make this all emotional. This is our first night in our _forever_ home. We’re supposed to be happy… not sappy.”

Dan’s thought process was cut short by the doorbell ringing, reminding him of food and of how hungry he was.

“Pizza?”

Phil nodded his head.

“Who’s getting it?”

“Not me.”

Dan rolled over in the shared bed, burying his head in the pillow and waiting for Phil to get up to move again.

“Ok, you arse, I’ll get it.” 

Phil got up out of the bed and ran out of the room, grabbing his wallet on the way to the door so that he could pay for the pizza.

It took about ten minutes for him to pay, run into the kitchen to grab cups and plates, and then make his way back upstairs and into the bedroom where Dan was sitting up in bed, scrolling through his phone, though he immediately looked up when Phil walked in.

“Food! Thank god, I’m starving.”

Phil sat down on the bed, carefully placing the pizza box down infront of the two of them and opening it up to reveal a perfect pizza.

“I don’t think this will ever get old.”

Dan spoke as he picked up a slice of the sizzler and put it in his mouth.

“What? The fact that we’ve finally moved into our forever home? Or the pizza?”

The younger boy blinked and looked around a bit.

“Both. All of it, really. I could’ve never imagined myself here. With my favorite YouTuber, now my lover, in a large home, financially stable…”

Phil couldn’t help but chuckle. Dan was so adorable at times, sappy as hell though.

“Dan, stop. You’re literally going to make me cry. This is supposed to be a happy thing. It’s our first night here so you better not turn this into some sob fest where you confess how happy you are.”

The boy laughed and rolled his eyes, now onto his second slice of pizza.

“But I _am_ happy!”

“I know.”

“I hate you.”

Phil shook his head.

“I love you too.”

They sat there for the rest of the night, laughing and eating pizza, though occasionally reaching over and kissing the other, too happy for actual words to express. They had done it. They had finally made it. The next part of their lives was going to be better than ever. And they were going to do it together, like always. Because that’s what _actual_ soulmates do. 


End file.
